1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display outputting an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus including an organic light emitting element (an organic light emitting diode) as a self-emissive element has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, excellent luminance, an excellent driving voltage, and a fast response speed characteristic.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including the above organic light emitting element includes a panel assembly and a data pad transmitting data to the panel assembly.
As the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is changed from high density (HD) to full high density (FHD) and from FHD to ultra-high density (UHD) such that resolution is increased, miniaturization of electrodes forming the data pad is required.
However, to realize the miniaturization of the data pad in the conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, additional investment in equipment and new equipment development are required. Accordingly, to manufacture an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with high resolution, manufacture cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.